Son regard
by Tenten-weapon
Summary: Elle lui sourit doucement puis retourna à sa contemplation des nuages. Elle aurait presque pu le convaincre s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Mais ça n'allait pas. Et à l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Et ça le contrariait, vraiment.


Adossé contre le viel arbre de leur terrain d'entrainement, Neji profitait de sa pause quotidienne pour méditer. Paupières closes, il ressentait tout. La brise fraîche qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, l'herbe grâce sous lui, le craquement de l'écorce dans son dos, et le soupir agacé qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa coéquipière allongée à un mètre de lui.

Son regard tomba directement sur la silhouette de Tenten. Un bras sur le front, l'autre étendu le long de son corps svelte, une main dans l'herbe qui arrachait quelques brins distraitement, il remarqua une fois de plus son regard ; un mélange de mélancolie et de colère qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à expliquer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa voix la tira de ses pensées, et à l'instant où ses yeux ambrés accrochèrent les siens, la lueur qu'il avait remarquée un instant plus tôt disparue.

\- Oh pardon je t'ai dérangé pendant ta méditation. Tout va bien Neji, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis retourna à sa contemplation des nuages. Elle aurait presque pu le convaincre s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Mais ça n'allait pas. Et à l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Et ça le contrariait, vraiment.

\- Reprenons, dit-il en se redressant.

L'instant d'après ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le corps tendu dans l'attente de la confrontation. Le visage déterminé, Tenten faisait siffler son Jo (bâton de combat) entre ses doigts agiles. Au moment où elle arrêta de faire tournoyer le Jo elle était sûr lui. Son déplacement était rapide et il eut à peine le temps de bloquer l'arme qui fendait l'air pour s'abattre sur sa tête. Sa main se referma sur le bois et avant que son poing n'atteigne son abdomen, elle s'était déjà dégagé de son emprise par une pirouette et avait reculé de 3 pas pour revenir à la charge de plus belle.

Le combat dura. Intense. Il avait l'impression que l'entrainement prenait une drôle de tournure. Il le comprit quand le Jo frôla ses côtes en arrachant un morceau de sa tunique et que la brune n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Les traits tendus et le regard brûlant elle voulut le faucher mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle avait franchi la ligne blanche. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle hostilité chez la brune, et encore moins dirigé vers lui. Il agrippa ses deux mains et la bouscula contre le viel arbre de leur terrain. Au moment où son dos toucha l'écorce elle lâcha son arme qui tomba sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Sous ses doigts elle se débattait comme une folle, ses yeux ambrés lui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Neji lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Lui cria-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! Et toi ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?!

A l'instant où sa voix avait retenti dans le terrain elle se figea complètement. Le visage marqué par le choc. Toujours essoufflée elle se dégagea lentement ses poignets de sa prise de fer avant de glisser mollement sur le sol. Il la regarda faire, largué par ce virage à 180° et par-dessus tout inquiet. Le regard rivé sur le sol, Tenten ne le regardait pas. Il prit le temps d'inspirer un grand coup pour retrouver son calme avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Doucement, il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'accro dans sa respiration. Elle était surprise par son geste.

\- Regarde-moi Tenten.

Elle lui obéit, et il put lire une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne te reconnais pas aujourd'hui...

\- J'arrive jamais à te cacher les choses hein ? Elle feint l'agacement mais elle ne put retenir un sourire ce qui le détendit considérablement.

\- Il paraît que je suis un génie.

Elle pouffa de rire une seconde avant de reprendre son sérieux. Son regard fixé sur un point devant elle, elle semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à parler.

\- Tsunade m'a convoqué hier soir. Elle avait… quelque chose à m'annoncer.

Il comprit au silence qu'elle laissa tomber sur eux deux que c'était grave. Que lui avait annoncé l'hokage ? Quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle soit déroutée en tout cas. L'appréhension lui noua soudain l'estomac.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a annoncé ? L'encouragea-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira avant de finir par se lever et de se mettre à faire les cent pas, visiblement agitée. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « ridicule, après tout c'est leurs problèmes ». Son attitude l'aurait amusé si l'inquiétude ne le prenait pas aux tripes.

\- Tenten, tu marmonnes, cru-t-il bon de lui préciser.

Elle pivota pour lui faire face, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Il s'agit de mes parents lâcha-t-elle enfin. De ma mère plutôt. Kamui était en mission sur Kiri il y 3 semaines de ça et il l'aurait reconnue, ils sont de la même génération précisa-t-elle. Apparemment elle était en civile et se promenait _tranquillement_ dans les rues du centre du village.

Il eut du mal à enregistrer l'information. Elle avait toujours vécu avec la conviction que ses parents étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance et d'un coup on lui annonce que sa mère est en vie depuis tout ce temps. Sans avoir manifestement cherché à la contacter. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Qu'une mère ne fasse l'impossible pour retrouver son enfant ? C'était illogique.

Tenten devant lui était visiblement hors d'elle. Elle ne cessait de secouer la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une pensée pénible, la mâchoire serrée.

-Est-ce qu'il est sûr que c'était elle ? Il a tenté de lui parler ?

\- Tch ! éructa-t-eIle, il dit que lorsqu'il lui a demandé si c'était bien elle, elle a nié en bloc et fait semblant de ne pas se souvenir de lui. Kamui est persuadé qu'elle ment. Il l'a vu dans son regard.

\- C'est étrange…

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? Explosa-t-elle, c'est limpide au contraire ! Il est clair qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée ! Elle se fiche bien d'avoir une fille ! C'est plutôt évident non ?!

Elle crachait toute cette rancœur contenue. Il savait ce que c'était : d'être en colère contre la terre en entière. De se faire submerger par la haine au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elle va vous consumer entièrement. Il le savait trop bien. Mais on n'apaise pas une blessure si profonde avec un « ça va aller ». C'est pourquoi il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il encaisserait ses colères si ça pouvait la soulager. Elle ne supporta pas la brûlure de son regard et brisa le contact en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Dieu Neji… je suis désolée. Je suis tellement -

\- Je sais la coupa-t-il. Il vint de nouveau se placer devant elle et avec fermeté il agrippa ses épaules tendues. Le contact lui fit aussitôt relever la tête.

-Je sais répéta-t-il.

Dans son regard danse la colère, la tristesse mais il y voit aussi de la reconnaissance et un sentiment qui lui envoie directement des picotements dans le ventre. Même dans ces circonstances il ne peut s'empêcher d'être soufflé par sa beauté. Ses yeux brulants au mille nuances, le reflet de feu qui danse dans ses cheveux. Elle est belle.

Sous ses doigts il l'a sentie se détendre doucement.

\- C'est tellement… trop. Sa voix se brisa, et elle laissa passer un instant pour reprendre contenance. Comment une chose pareille est possible ? Si elle est vraiment en vie, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cherché à me contacter ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changera pas les choses.

\- Écoute, tu te poses toutes les questions du monde. Et c'est normal. Laisses-toi le temps de digérer tout ça. Et tu aviseras de ce que tu veux faire Tenten.

-Oui…tu as raison soupira-t-elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et une lueur espiègle familière éclaira ses iris, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je me disais juste qu'il était bien loin le Neji qui se contentait des monosyllabes pour répondre taquina-t-elle.

-Mh..

Elle éclata de rire. Il ne se rendit compte de la pression qui lui avait comprimé les poumons de la voir si abîmée que lorsque celle-ci s'envola. Tout d'un coup son cœur s'allégea. Dieu, le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Doucement, elle caressa sa joue avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Merci » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Pourquoi elle le remerciait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Elle se blottit volontiers dans ses bras et lui retourna l'étreinte, sa tête logé dans son cou. Elle s'apprêtait à vivre des moments difficiles. Mais il sera là. Comme elle l'avait été pour lui des années en arrière alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa solitude. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe, non ?


End file.
